


Where Love Is Lost (PL)

by Aniaaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Celebrities, Community: polskie_fandomy, F/M, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniaaa/pseuds/Aniaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*"Warrior" ~ Demi Lovato<br/>** HIM - fiński zespół muzyczny grający głównie love metal.<br/>*** DEMI czyli album, którego słucha przed snem Bonnie, zawiera piosenki,przepełnione uczuciami, jakie towarzyszyły ich autorce w chyba najgorszym momencie jej życia. Znajduje się na nim piosenka "Warrior", co znaczy "wojowniczka", a "Staying Strong" jest książką, którą napisała Demi, wierząc, że w ten sposób, opisując własne problemy i to jak sobie z nimi poradziła, pomoże swoim Lovatics. Słowa Bonnie, że musi stać się wojowniczką i pozostać silna, są właśnie nawiązaniem do twórczości Demi Lovato</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

"Without you to hold I'll be freezing  
Can't rely on my heart to beat it..."*

Przez całe siedemnaście lat mojej egzystencji miałam niemal idealne życie. Nigdy jednak nie doceniłam tego należycie, a teraz było już na to za późno. Dopiero w słoneczny, z pozoru piękny, czerwcowy dzień, kiedy wszystko straciłam, dotarło do mnie jak wiele miałam. Wtedy nie mogłam już poczuć wdzięczności, a jedynie pustkę i rozpacz uniemożliwiającą racjonalne myślenie.

Pamiętam ten dzień jak przez mgłę. Był dwudziesty siódmy czerwca, prawie zaspałam na zakończenie roku szkolnego, nie zdążyłam nawet zjeść śniadania. Wyjęłam z szafy pierwszy strój, jaki wpadł mi w ręce, mianowicie czarną sukienkę, przez co później umierałam z gorąca. Podczas przemowy dyrektora byłam wręcz nieprzytomna. Z niecierpliwością czekałam, aż wreszcie tradycyjnie życzy nam miłego wypoczynku i pożegna. Jednak, kiedy już to zrobił, moje życie zaczęło się walić.

Prawie wyzionęłam ducha czekając pod szkołą, aż Liam "coś załatwi". Teraz śmiem przypuszczać, że po prostu zbierał się na odwagę, aby ze mną zerwać. Przyszedł po piętnastu minutach, ledwie zdążyłam na niego spojrzeć, powiedział "Miałaś rację, Bonnie, nic z tego nie będzie", zerknął na mnie i odszedł nie odwracając się za siebie.  
Z mojego oka nie wypłynęła nawet jedna łza z powodu naszego rozstania. Wylałam ich jednak morze, bo straciłam najlepszego przyjaciela. Znałam Liama od urodzenia. Nasze mamy się przyjaźniły i mimo, że kochałam Carmen i Andreę, jak rodzone siostry, to blondyn był pierwszym, do którego biegłam, kiedy miałam jakiś problem. Chodziliśmy do tych samych szkół i od zawsze siedzieliśmy razem w ławce. Spotykaliśmy się po szkole, odrabialiśmy razem lekcje, co roku spędzałam tydzień wakacji nad jeziorem w towarzystwie Liama i jego rodziców. Można by powiedzieć, że tylko noce spędzaliśmy osobno. Ufałam mu bardziej niż komukolwiek innemu, lecz nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że połączy nas silniejsze uczucie.  
Z początkiem tego roku Liam zaczął zachowywać się inaczej. Widziałam, że coś go trapi i w końcu zmusiłam, żeby podzielił się tym ze mną. Martwiłam się o niego. Nie spodziewałam się jednak, że wyzna mi miłość. Na początku próbowałam odwieść go od tego wymysłu. Tłumaczyłam, że to tylko złudzenie, że to miłość łącząca rodzeństwo, lecz na nic się to nie zdało, aż pewnego marcowego wieczoru, kiedy dostaliśmy napadu głupoty, w pewnym momencie hormony wzięły nade mną górę i nie odsunęłam się, gdy Liam zbliżył swoje usta do moich. Jeden moment nieuwagi wystarczył, bym zaczęła myśleć o nim inaczej jak o przyjacielu, a moje serce oszalało.  
Postanowiłam zaryzykować i przegrałam. Przegrałam wiele, bo zgadzając się na nasz związek, wiedziałam, że jeśli się rozstaniemy, nic już nie będzie takie samo. Nie będziemy przyjaciółmi, może nawet staniemy się sobie całkiem obcy... i moje przypuszczenia się sprawdziły.

Wracałam do domu z płaczem, ganiąc się w myślach za własną głupotę, lecz nawet łzy nie zaślepiły mnie na tyle, bym wchodząc do domu nie zauważyła klęczącej na środku korytarza mamy, która ukrywała swoją zapłakaną twarz w dłoniach. Sytuacja sprzed piętnastu minut natychmiast opuściła moje myśli, kiedy rodzicielka drżącym głosem, szlochając co drugie słowo, powiedziała, że tata zginął w wypadku samochodowym.

Tak oto w ciągu godziny straciłam chłopaka, najlepszego przyjaciela i tatę... a co najgorsze - straciłam samą siebie.

*"Drunk" ~ Ed Sheeran


	2. Winna

"Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it  
I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it..."*

Deja vu  
To pierwsze, co przyszło mi na myśl, kiedy tylko stanęłam na murawie szkolnego boiska. Dokładnie jak przed dwoma miesiącami, stałam w tłumie uczniów, a słońce piekło moją skórę przez materiał czarnej sukienki, założonej tym razem nie przez nieuwagę spowodowaną pośpiechem, a przez wzgląd na żałobę po śmierci taty.  
Rozejrzałam się w poszukiwaniu klasy i ruszyłam w stronę machającej do mnie Andrei. Na chwilę odwróciła ode mnie wzrok i zniknęła w tłumie, by za chwilę wraz ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką wyjść mi na powitanie.  
Wielokrotnie zastanawiałam się jakim cudem Andrea i Carmen zostały przyjaciółkami. Różniły się jak woda i ogień, lecz mimo wszystko kochały wielką, siostrzaną miłością. Andrea była niską brunetką o cerze nieco ciemniejszej niż moja. Miała piękne, niemal czarne oczy, pełne usta i okrągłą twarz okalaną burzą gęstych loków. Była zwariowana, niemal zawsze radosna i ciesząca się życiem. To ona wpadała na te najbardziej szalone, a czasem tym samym najgłupsze pomysły. Kochała się bawić, a właściwie po prostu tańczyć. Nie była abstynentką, lecz brak alkoholu nigdy jej nie przeszkadzał. Ufna i otwarta wobec ludzi, bez żadnego skrępowania wyrażała swoje uczucia wobec nich. Carmen natomiast była wysoką, brązowooką szatynką, z sięgającymi połowy pleców, niemal całkowicie prostymi włosami. Skryta w sobie, nieśmiała, cicha. Rzadko cokolwiek mówiła, ale była za to doskonałym słuchaczem. Strasznie przejmowała się problemami swoich przyjaciół, próbowała pocieszać i pomagać, jak tylko mogła, a zarazem wiedziała, kiedy odpuścić. Z nas trzech była najrozsądniejsza i najbardziej odpowiedzialna. Nie zliczę głupot, od których odwiodła mnie i Andreę.  
Bardziej niż ich niezwykła przyjaźń, zaskakiwał mnie jednak fakt, że zaprzyjaźniły się również ze mną. Wiedziałam doskonale, że nigdy z żadną nie będę miała tak wspaniałej więzi, jaka była między nimi dwiema, ale też nigdy nie czułam się przy nich jak piąte koło u wozu. Może to dlatego, że miałam Liama? To był mój najlepszy przyjaciel i nie chciałam, aby ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek zajął jego miejsce. Teraz jednak patrząc na nie żałowałam, że nie mam takiej 'siostry', jak zwykły o sobie mawiać. Oczywiście wiedziałam, że zawsze mogłam na nie liczyć i każda z nich przybiegłaby do mnie w środku nocy, jeżeli tylko bym o to poprosiła, ale nie chciałam, bo wiedziałam, że nigdy nie będę miała okazji się za to odwdzięczyć.  
Przez całe wakacje próbowały wyciągnąć mnie z domu. Dzwoniły, pisały, nawet do mnie przychodziły, ale zawsze znajdowałam sobie wymówkę. Mam wrażenie, że usilnie próbowały wyciągnąć mnie z bagna, w które wpadłam przez zupełny przypadek, ale nie chciałam z niego wyjść, a tylko się w nim zagłębiałam. Nie licząc wyjść do kościoła i na cmentarz oraz kilku wypadów do sklepu, wyszłam z domu tylko raz. Na przyjęcie urodzinowe Carmen. Była moją przyjaciółką, nie mogłam nie przyjść, bo miałam świadomość jak bardzo by ją to zraniło. Pewnie by mnie zrozumiała i nie miałaby do mnie żalu, ale z pewnością byłoby jej przykro. Pamiętam jak ucieszyła się na mój widok. Nie tańczyłam, nie piłam, niewiele rozmawiałam z innymi i spędziłam tam niecałe dwie godziny, ale moja obecność, mimo że krótka, zadowoliła szatynkę.  
\- Cześć, Bonnie, co słychać? - zapytała Andrea przytulając mnie.  
\- Wszystko w porządku. - Wymusiłam uśmiech i odsunęłam się od brunetki, by uścisnąć Carmen. - Jak wakacje? - zapytałam, by skierować rozmowę na temat, w którym ja niewiele musiałam mówić.  
Mimo, że Andrea zaczęła paplać jak najęta, czułam w jej głosie nerwowość. Mówiła szybciej niż zwykle i niekiedy plątał jej się język. Pewnie ona również miała problem z prowadzeniem naszej rozmowy. Choć dziewczyny nie dawały tego po sobie poznać, wiedziałam, że dwa miesiące, podczas których nie dało się ze mną rozmawiać, odbiły się na naszej znajomości. Oddaliły się ode mnie, nawet jeśli same tego nie chciały i przypuszczam, że czuły się temu winne, choć jedyną osobą, która była temu winna, byłam ja.  
Wysoki szatyn, który nagle się koło mnie pojawił, wybawił Andreę, która już naprawdę nie miała pojęcia co mówić. Byłam mile zaskoczona, kiedy Harry mnie przytulił, choć zrobił to tak mocno, że miałam trudności z oddychaniem. Jego kręcone, nieco przydługie włosy, łaskotały moją twarz, kiedy oparł swoją głowę na moim ramieniu. Ucieszyłam się, że nasze stosunki pozostały nienaruszone. Przyznam, że obawiałam się, że Harry pozostanie solidarny ze swoim przyjacielem (stojącym teraz około trzy metry od nas i udającym, że nas nie widzi) i będzie mnie unikał.  
\- Jak się masz, Bonnie? Dawno cię nie widziałem! Wróciłaś do naturalnego koloru włosów? - Posłał mi uśmiech, którego szczerość można było rozpoznać po jego radosnych, zielonych oczach  
\- Tak, tak jakoś znudził mi się rudy - skłamałam.  
Farbowałam włosy, odkąd zaczęłam naukę w liceum, lecz po śmierci taty, doszłam do wniosku, że to zbyt krzykliwy kolor jak dla mnie. Pasował do dawnej Bonnie, wesołej, beztroskiej, zadowolonej z życia, ale nie do tego czegoś, czym teraz byłam. Jeszcze przed pogrzebem poszłam do fryzjera i wyszłam od niego z ciemnymi włosami sięgającymi ramion.  
\- Pasują ci. - Uśmiechnął się, po czym nachylił się do niższej od niego o dwie głowy, Andrei. Kiedy przywitał się z Carmen, nie mieliśmy już okazji rozmawiać, gdyż dyrektor zaczął przemówienie, którego zapewne nikt, pomijając oczywiście nauczycieli, nie słuchał.  
Podążyłam wzrokiem za Harrym, który zdecydował się wrócić tam, gdzie stał zanim przyszedł się z nami przywitać. Kiedy stanął obok Liama, moje oczy niemal automatycznie powędrowały na dawnego przyjaciela. Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się na ułamek sekundy, po czym odwrócił twarz. Ja skupiłam swoją uwagę na dyrektorze i więcej się nie odwróciłam, gdyż widok tych ciepłych, brązowych oczu, połączony ze świadomością, że dla mnie będą już zawsze obce, bolał zbyt mocno.

Po opuszczeniu budynku szkoły, choć myślałam, że to już niemożliwe, moje serce pękło po raz kolejny, ponieważ znów się zawiodłam. Gdy dyrektor skończył mówić, udaliśmy się do klas po plany zajęć. Musieliśmy usiąść w ławkach, i choć wydawało mi się, że byłam na to przygotowana, zabolało mnie okropnie, gdy zauważyłam, że Liam zajmuje miejsce obok Harry'ego. Spodziewałam się tego, ale w głębi serca miałam cichą nadzieję, że zostanie ze mną i pozostanie między nami choć nikły kontakt. Pocieszałam się myślą, że mam przed sobą Carmen i Andreę, więc nie pozostałam całkiem sama, jednak nie łagodziło to bólu po stracie osoby, która przez niemal całe życie była mi najbliższym człowiekiem na ziemi.  
\- Bonnie, może wybierzesz się z nami na lody? Tak na pożegnanie lata... - zaproponowała Andrea, gdy szłyśmy we trójkę w stronę furtki.  
\- Dziękuję, ale może innym razem. Mama była na rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej i chcę wiedzieć jak jej poszło. - Uśmiechnęłam się.  
\- Twoja mama idzie do pracy? - zapytała wyraźnie zaskoczona brunetka.  
Moja mama dotąd zajmowała się domem, jednak po śmierci taty była zmuszona poszukać zarobku.  
\- Tak, musiała - odparłam cicho.  
\- A gdzie poszła na tę rozmowę? - Carmen zapewne jak zwykle, chciała załagodzić gafę popełnioną przez jej przyjaciółkę.  
\- Do szpitala, szukają sprzątaczki.  
\- To nieźle, moja ciocia tam pracowała i w sumie dużo czasu spędzała w domu. Tyle, że często miała nocne zmiany.  
Uśmiechnęłam się, okazując tym samym wdzięczność, za próby pocieszenia mnie, których ja pewnie miałam nie dostrzec.  
\- Może pójdziemy w sobotę na zakupy? A potem na jakąś kawę czy coś... - Ton mojego głosu zmieniał się, kiedy zauważyłam jak Andrea i Carmen wymieniają spojrzenia. Tym razem naprawdę nie mogłam z nimi iść, a nie chciałam ich odtrącać. Nie pomyślałam, że teraz to one mogą odtrącić mnie.  
\- Co powiesz na piątek? - zapytała Carmen. - W sobotę są urodziny Liama...  
\- Właśnie nie rozumiem, przecież miał cię zapro...Ałć! - Andrea urwała, kiedy szatynka trąciła ją łokciem w żebra.  
\- Nieważne, i tak bym nie poszła - powiedziałam. To prawda, ale i tak było mi przykro. - Piątek mi pasuje. - Wymusiłam uśmiech, pożegnałam się z nimi i rozeszłyśmy się. One do centrum miasta, ja w stronę domu. Chwilę potem ktoś zasłonił mi rękoma oczy. Zamiast w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, po prostu stałam zastanawiając się kim może być osoba stojąca za mną.  
\- Zgadnij kto to!  
Usłyszałam znajomy głos i, po raz pierwszy od dwóch miesięcy, na moich ustach pojawił się szczery uśmiech.  
\- Zayn! - krzyknęłam, nie mogąc pohamować radości i rzuciłam się w ramiona bruneta.  
Zayn był moim kuzynem, lecz traktowałam go jak rodzonego brata. Ucieszył mnie jego widok, lecz jednocześnie byłam zaskoczona. Po ukończeniu szkoły, postanowił poszukać szczęścia w wielkim mieście i wyjechał do Londynu. Wielokrotnie rozmawiałam z nim przez telefon i wydawało mi się, że zostanie tam na stałe. Znalazł dobrze płatną pracę, miał gdzie mieszkać, gdyż jego matka wraz ze swoim drugim mężem chętnie przyjęli go do domu. Nie rozumiałam zatem dlaczego wrócił do Newcastle. Co prawda, chciał to zrobić, gdy tylko dowiedział się o śmierci mojego taty i zerwaniu z Liamem, jednak zapewniłam go, że dam sobie radę i nie ma sensu, aby rezygnował ze wszystkiego, co z takim trudem osiągnął.  
\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytałam, nadal uśmiechając się jak głupia. - Wydawało mi się, że ci tam dobrze.  
\- Bonnie, miałem dobrą pracę i to jedyny pozytyw pobytu tam. Jeszcze jeden dzień i bym tam zwariował. Matka i ten jej Bob cały czas się kłócą, a ludzie tam to albo nadęci bogacze, albo bandyci, rzadko kto jest normalny. Wolę moje spokojne życie tutaj.  
\- Pewnie wujek się ucieszył. - Ruszyliśmy w stronę mojego domu.  
\- Daj spokój. - Uśmiechnął się. - Aż mam wyrzuty sumienia, że go zostawiłem. Zanim wyjechałem, mówił, że robię dobrze, że tam mnie czeka lepsza przyszłość, ale chyba po prostu nie chciał robić mi przykrości. Dość o mnie. Jak ty się trzymasz, Bonnie? Słyszałem, że całe wakacje przesiedziałaś w domu, nie chcesz jeść i z nikim nie rozmawiasz.  
Mogłam się spodziewać, że Zayn zaraz zacznie wypytywać o mnie. Nigdy nie lubił zbyt wiele o sobie mówić, nawet mi. Czasem miałam wrażenie, że jest męską wersją Carmen, ale Carmen mimo wszystko była rozsądniejsza. Zayn nie był taki ułożony, robił czasem głupie rzeczy i nie zawsze umiał zapanować nad nerwami, ale mimo wszystko był dobrym chłopakiem. Jestem pewna, że potwierdziłaby to każda osoba, która miała okazję go poznać.  
\- Mama ci już doniosła? Jak widzisz nie schudłam. To prawda, nie mam apetytu, ale jem. Może mniej niż wcześniej, ale jem i rozmawiam z innymi, mama przesadza - mruknęłam niezadowolona, że muszę mówić o sobie.  
\- Nie tylko od twojej mamy to słyszałem, Bonnie, ale weź pod uwagę, że jej też jest ciężko. Straciła męża, idzie do pracy po tylu latach siedzenia w domu i jeszcze musi patrzeć, jak jej córka się załamuje i nie daje sobie pomóc.  
\- Wiem, Zayn, ale ja naprawdę potrzebuję czasu, zanim dojdę do siebie. Nie przyspieszę tego. - Westchnęłam.  
\- Nie przyspieszysz, ale siedzenie w domu też nie pomoże.  
Przez chwilę szliśmy w ciszy.  
\- A co z Liamem?  
\- Nic - odpowiedziałam szybciej niż powinnam.  
\- To, że się rozstaliście nie musi oznaczać, że... - zaczął, ale nie wytrzymałam i przerwałam mu krzykiem.  
\- Zayn, ja naprawdę mam głęboko gdzieś, że on ze mną zerwał, ale to, do cholery, był mój najlepszy przyjaciel i zostawił mnie w najgorszym momencie życia! Przez całe wakacje, kiedy ja wylewałam łzy z tęsknoty za tatą, nawet się do mnie nie odezwał, był tylko kolejnym powodem tego, że czułam się źle! Jeżeli chciałam się komuś wypłakać na ramieniu, to właśnie jemu, tyle że on tego nie chciał, więc wybacz, Zayn, ale teraz nie będę się go prosiła, żeby łaskawie chciał się ze mną kolegować! Nie potrzebuję przyjaciół, którzy są ze mną tylko, kiedy jest fajnie, a potem znikają! Może tego nie widać, ale czuję się lepiej niż dwa miesiące temu. Nadal mnie boli, że już się nie przyjaźnimy, ale mniej. Zaczęłam się z tym oswajać i teraz nie będę się wracała, bo choćby nie wiem co, nie zaufam mu, tak jak ufałam kiedyś. Nie zaufam mu ponownie, bo nie przeżyłabym, gdybym musiała przechodzić znów przez to samo. - Choć bardzo się starałam, nie mogłam powstrzymać łez. Po chwili nie wytrzymałam i zaczęłam szlochać. Coś we mnie pękło. Wypowiedzenie tego wszystkiego na głos, było jak obietnica, której nie dało się cofnąć. Bardzo chciałam się tego wyprzeć, ale w moim sercu wciąż tkwiła nadzieja, że będzie jak kiedyś, choć rozum wiedział, że to niemożliwe.

Resztę drogi pokonaliśmy w milczeniu. Cały czas wpatrywałam się w chodnik, zawstydzona moim nagłym wybuchem szczerości. Jednocześnie czułam się lepiej. Wraz ze łzami, z mojego ciała wypłynęła również złość. Wiedziałam, że wróci, lecz każda chwila lepszego samopoczucia była dla mnie prawdziwym skarbem. Kiedy mama zobaczyła Zayna, aż popłakała się z radości. Jej chrześniak musiał powtórzyć wszystko, co powiedział wcześniej mi, ze szczegółami, o które ja, w przeciwieństwie do niej, nie pytałam. Przy okazji dowiedziałam się, że Zayn znalazł pracę w salonie tatuażu. Niestety znajdował się on na najbardziej szemranej ulicy w mieście, co nie spodobało się ani mi, ani mamie.   
Jak się okazało, rozmowa kwalifikacyjna poszła mojej rodzicielce dobrze i już od przyszłego tygodnia miała stawić się w szpitalu. Jestem pewna, że zupa bruneta ostygła całkowicie, zanim wreszcie skończyły się pytania do niego. Niestety przyszła kolej na mnie. Musiałam się wyspowiadać z pierwszego dnia w szkole. Powiedziałam tylko, że rozmawiałam z Andreą i Carmen i mamy spotkać się w piątek. Mama ucieszyła się, bo "robię postępy" i "wreszcie się za siebie wzięłam, one tak za mną tęskniły, dzwoniły dniami i nocami". Wywróciłam jedynie oczami. Owszem, martwiły się, ale... moja mama to po prostu bajkopisarz. 

Było już dość późno, kiedy wyszłam z Brunem na spacer. Bruno był kremowym kundelkiem, którego dostałam ponad pięć lat temu od taty. Zdobył moje serce w chwili, kiedy tylko ujrzałam go po raz pierwszy, lecz w te wakacje przywiązałam się do niego jeszcze bardziej. O nic nie pytał, po prostu kładł się na łóżku obok mnie, a ja mogłam wtulić się w jego sierść i wypłakać. To, że był prezentem od taty również miało dla mnie duże znaczenie.  
Ze względu na moje dwumiesięczne odizolowanie od świata, dzisiejszy dzień był dla mnie ciężki i potrzebowałam ciszy i spokoju. Pożegnałam się z moimi planami, kiedy zobaczyłam w parku Liama. On zresztą również mnie zauważył. Odwróciłam się i szybkim krokiem ruszyłam w drogę powrotną. Chłopak był bowiem dla mnie jak przycisk 'replay'. Kiedy tylko na niego spojrzałam, wracałam wspomnieniami do dwudziestego siódmego czerwca. Może nawet nie tyle widok Liama sprawiał, że wszystko mi się przypominało, a fakt, że nie mogę z nim porozmawiać. Wtedy dochodziło do mnie dlaczego tak jest, a stąd niedaleko już było do tego, by moja wyobraźnia odtworzyła obraz mojej zalanej łzami mamy klęczącej na podłodze. 

Mimo wszystko, przysięgam, wiele bym oddała za to, byśmy mieli relacje choć w jednej dziesiątej takie jak dawniej, lecz z pewnością nie miałam siły walczyć o to sama.

*"All Too Well" ~ Taylor Swift


	3. Alex

"Pull me up, I can't swim on my own  
It's too much..." 

Oparłam głowę na ręce i udawałam, że słucham pani Tomlinson. Była to nauczycielka matematyki, która sprawiła, że nawet polubiłam ten przedmiot, lecz lekcje organizacyjne były czymś, czego nie trawiłam. Nie lubiłam się nudzić, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy miałam tyle zmartwień, tylko czekających na to, by wedrzeć się do mojej głowy.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwało mnie pukanie do drzwi. Po paru sekundach w klasie pojawiła się szczupła blondynka o niebieskich oczach. Byłam pewna, że pomyliła sale, lecz jak się okazało, była to dziewczyna, która przeniosła się tutaj z Londynu i szkołę średnią miała dokończyć właśnie z nami. Tylko ja byłam tym faktem zaskoczona. Wszyscy inni wiedzieli o tym już od dawna.  
\- Dzień dobry, przepraszam za spóźnienie - wysapała, stojąc w drzwiach.  
\- Dzień dobry, nie szkodzi. Usiądź proszę - odpowiedziała pani Tomlinson i kontynuowała temat.  
Dziewczyna ruszyła w moją stronę i położyła plecak po prawej stronie mojej ławki.  
\- Mogę? - zapytała blondynka.  
\- Jasne - odpowiedziałam dopiero po kilku sekundach, kiedy wreszcie zorientowałam się, że pyta o to czy może się do mnie dosiąść.   
Wypakowała zeszyt i piórnik, po czym wykrzywiła usta w uśmiechu do patrzącej na nią nauczycielki. Pani Tomlinson tylko uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i zaczęła pisać coś na tablicy. Miała niespotykane podejście do uczniów, lecz dzięki temu każdy ją lubił. Pozwalała nam czasem na zbyt wiele, ale potrafiła również przywołać w klasie spokój i idealną ciszę, kiedy tłumaczyła temat. Przyznam, że nowa uczennica miała szczęście, że to właśnie na nią trafiła, bo naprawdę rzadko który pracownik tej szkoły czuję taką sympatię do uczniów.  
\- Jestem Alex - wyszeptała do mnie tak, by nie usłyszała nas matematyczka.  
\- Bonnie. - Wymusiłam uśmiech i obie odwróciłyśmy się w stronę tablicy.  
Reszta klasy natomiast patrzyła na nas. Alex posłała im dziwne uśmiechy, które ja uznałabym za uśmiechy szaleńca. Najwyraźniej zawstydziły one naszych wścibskich kolegów, ponieważ natychmiast odwrócili wzrok. Kilka sekund wystarczyło, bym uznała ją za dziwną, ale w tej samej chwili przez to właśnie ją polubiłam.

Alex dodała mi trochę otuchy, ponieważ teraz miałam kogoś, kogo mogłam zapytać o to, co robimy na lekcji, w razie gdybym nie uważała. Zazwyczaj jednak było odwrotnie. Blondynka była chyba duszą artystyczną, bądź duszą, którą lekcje nadzwyczaj nudziły i musiała odreagować w rysowaniu. Margines już pierwszej strony zeszytu od angielskiego Alex był przyozdobiony serduszkami, kwiatuszkami, oczami, minkami i innymi kształtami, których rozszyfrować nie mogłam. Poza tym świetnie się dogadywała z Andreą, co również nie służyło słuchaniu na lekcji. Przysięgam, nie wiem kiedy zjadły lunch, odnosiłam wrażenie, że obie próbowały się wzajemnie przegadać, czasem pytając o coś mnie lub Carmen. Przy okazji moja ciekawość została zaspokojona, kiedy blondynka wyjaśniła nam czemu właściwie wprowadziła się do Newcastle. Alex zeszłego roku zachorowała na grypę, która niestety przerodziła się w astmę. Londyn, jak wiadomo jest dość zanieczyszczonym miastem, także moja nowa koleżanka miała częste ataki kaszlu. Jako, że jej rodzina jest dobrze usytuowana, ojciec kupił Alex i jej bratu mieszkanie, w odległości dziesięciu mil od domu ich babci. Blondynka sama przyznała, że trochę wykorzystała swą chorobę, by pomóc bratu. Pan Horan chciał, by jego syn odziedziczył firmę, jednak ten miał zupełne inne zamiary. Powiedział, że jeżeli ojciec nie pozwoli mu iść na studia o kierunku muzycznym, nie wprowadzi się z Londynu. Oczywiście nie zostawiłby siostry na pastwę losu, lecz skorzystał z okazji. Alex twierdziła, że przyszło mu to z trudem, jednak nie miał innego wyjścia, jeżeli nie chciał spędzić życia na robieniu czegoś, czego nienawidził.

Od dziesięciu minut czekałam wraz z moją nową koleżanką na schodach przed szkołą. Obie wypatrywałyśmy czarnego chevroleta, którym miał przyjechać jej, starszy o rok, brat.  
\- Przepraszam, że pytam, ale jesteś Gotką? - zapytała dziewczyna, a kiedy zrobiłam zaskoczoną minę, spojrzała wymownie na moje czarne ubrania.  
\- Nie, mam żałobę, mój tata zmarł dwa miesiące temu. - Wbiłam wzrok w czarne trampki.  
\- Och! Przepraszam, mówię czasem za dużo - powiedziała zawstydzona.  
\- Nie szkodzi, to nie tajemnica, ale jednak nie lubię o tym mówić.  
\- Alex! - krzyknął ktoś za mną. - Miałaś czekać na parkingu.  
Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam za sobą wysokiego blondyna. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w jego błękitne oczy i już miało się niepodważalny dowód, że był on bratem dziewczyny.  
\- Ojej, przepraszam, zazwyczaj spóźniasz się dwadzieścia minut, nie tylko piętnaście - warknęła. - Bonnie, to właśnie mój brat Niall.  
Uśmiechnął się i podał mi rękę.  
\- Musiałem coś załatwić w szkole - odwarknął siostrze i zwrócił się do mnie. - Bonnie, podrzucić cię do domu?  
\- Nie, dziękuję, muszę najpierw skoczyć do sklepu. - Wymusiłam uśmiech.  
\- Do sklepu też możemy cię podrzucić - zaproponowała.  
\- Dzięki, to tylko kilka metrów stąd. Do zobaczenia. - Uśmiechnęłam się, a kiedy mnie pożegnali, ruszyłam w stronę furtki.  
Zajęłam się rozplątywaniem zawiniętych wokół telefonu słuchawek, przez co przestraszona podskoczyłam na dźwięk własnego imienia. Podniosłam wzrok, choć i bez tego wiedziałam, że wyszło ono z ust Liama. Wpatrywałam się przez chwilę w oczy blondyna nie wiedząc, co robić, po czym zrobiłam krok do przodu, próbując go wyminąć. Nie po to męczyłam się bez niego dwa miesiące, by teraz znów pakował się z buciorami w moje życie.  
\- Poczekaj, Bonnie! - Próbował złapać mnie za ramiona, ale odsunęłam się od niego, kiedy tylko mnie dotknął. - Chciałem tylko pogadać.  
\- To pogadaj sobie z kimś innym, bo ja nie mam ochoty. - Ponownie spróbowałam przejść obok niego, lecz znów zagrodził mi drogę. - Puść mnie z łaski swojej - powiedziałam przymykając oczy, jakby to w jakiś sposób miało mi pomóc zapanować nad nerwami.  
\- Chciałem cię tylko zaprosić na urodziny.  
Przez chwilę wpatrywałam się w niego z niedowierzaniem po czym wykrzywiłam usta w ironicznym uśmiechu, który jednak szybko spełzł z mojej twarzy.  
\- Czy ty robisz sobie ze mnie jaja? Po pierwsze mam żałobę, po drugie nie wiem po co miałabym iść na urodziny do obcej osoby.  
Widziałam, że go to zabolało, ale nie obchodziło mnie to. A raczej próbowałam to olać, bo tak naprawdę chciałam tylko, aby zobaczył choć w małej części, jak bolał mnie koniec naszej znajomości. Zobaczył, nie to odczuł. Ranienie ludzi budziło we mnie ogromne wyrzuty sumienia, dlatego też starałam się tego nie robić, choć i tak nie zawsze mi się to udawało  
\- Bonnie, to że byliśmy razem i nam nie wyszło, nie musi niszczyć naszej przyjaźni.  
\- Dziękuję, ale nie potrzebuję przyjaciół, którzy zostawiają mnie, kiedy potrzebuję ich wsparcia najbardziej. Ból po śmierci taty tak złamał mi serce, że nawet nie poczułam naszego zerwania, ale fakt, że mój najlepszy przyjaciel miał mnie w dupie, zabijał mnie każdego dnia, więc daruj sobie gadki o naszej przyjaźni, bo jej już po prostu nie ma.  
Podjęłam trzecią próbę wyminięcia go, ale po raz kolejny się nie powiodła. Ponieważ tym razem byłam bardziej zawzięta, złapał mnie za ręce.  
\- Bonnie, zerwałem z tobą akurat wtedy, bo myślałem, że przez wakacje dojdziesz do siebie. Nie spodziewałem się, że twój tata będzie miał wypadek. Myślałem, że jesteś na mnie zła, byłem pewien, że jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebowała, zadzwonisz, a skoro tego nie robiłaś, uznałem, że nie chcesz mnie widzieć. Poza tym, widziałem, że Lou był przy tobie na pogrzebie, więc wiedziałem, że nie jesteś sama.  
\- Liam, a powiedz mi, gdyby coś takiego przydarzyło się tobie, kiedy jeszcze się przyjaźniliśmy, to Carmen zastąpiłaby ci mnie? - zapytałam drżącym ze złości głosem.  
\- Nie, przepraszam. - Spuścił wzrok i puścił moje ręce.  
Odwróciłam się i odeszłam. Zrobiłam kilka kroków, po czym znów mnie dogonił.  
\- Bonnie, możesz mnie uważać za ostatniego dupka, ale nadal jesteś dla mnie ważna i mam nadzieję, że jednak przyjdziesz. - Wcisnął mi w rękę zaproszenie. - I wiem, że cię bardzo zawiodłem i pewnie z tego nie skorzystasz, ale zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć.  
Odpowiedziałam mu jedynie krótkim spojrzeniem, po czym ruszyłam do sklepu i tym razem dotarłam do niego bez przeszkód.

Kiedy wieczorem położyłam się do łóżka, wiedziałam, że spędzę kolejną bezsenną noc. Zalewałam się łzami, wykończona własną bezsilnością. Chciałam się pogodzić z Liamem i tym samym uwolnić od części bólu, który towarzyszył mi od dłuższego czasu, nie odstępując mnie na krok. Jednak z drugiej strony to, co powiedziałam wczoraj Zaynowi było prawdą. Zaczęłam odzwyczajać się od blondyna i wiedziałam, że nasze relacje nigdy nie będą takie jak wcześniej... ale wiedziałam też, że wielu rzeczy nie przywrócę i muszę nauczyć się z tym żyć. Nigdy nie odzyskam taty, ale mogę odzyskać część Liama... dlaczego więc zastanawiałam się nad przyjęciem czegoś, co ukoi choć trochę mój ból? Bo tak by właśnie było. Strasznie za nim tęskniłam i mimo, że nasza rozmowa była dla mnie trudnym zadaniem do wykonania, cieszyłam się z niej, bo w głębi serca wierzyłam Liamowi. Przecież nie przyszedłby do mnie i nie nalegał tak na rozmowę, gdybym go rzeczywiście nie obchodziła. Może właśnie to sprawiło, że tej nocy, kiedy zbliżała się godzina czwarta, a moje ciało wreszcie się poddało i odpływałam w błogi sen, na mojej twarzy oprócz łez, pojawił się również ledwie zauważalny uśmiech?

*"Overboard" ~ Justin Bieber & Jessica Jarrell


	4. Kawałek mojej duszy

"You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives..."*

Sama byłam zaskoczona własnym postępowaniem, ale postanowiłam iść na urodziny Liama. Podjęcie decyzji nie było dla mnie łatwe, ale dla Alex i Andrei owszem. Przekonywały mnie, że powinnam spróbować naprawić z nim relacje, bo inaczej później bym tego żałowała. Zawsze mogłam się z tego wycofać, a jeśli powiedziałabym 'nie' od razu, nie byłoby już odwrotu. Oczywiście teoretycznie był, ale każdy, kto mnie znał, wiedział, że przyznawanie się do błędów nie przychodziło mi z łatwością i prędzej wylewałabym kolejne hektolitry łez z tęsknoty, niż poszła do chłopaka i powiedziała, że zmieniłam zdanie. Carmen radziła mi to samo, lecz nie naciskała, a po prostu prosiła bym wszystko dobrze przemyślała.   
Mimo, że znałam Alex dopiero od paru dni, byłam z nią naprawdę blisko, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak niewiele czasu spędziłyśmy razem. Może to dlatego, że w środę musiałam jej opowiedzieć o całej sprawie z Liamem? Potrzebowałam się komuś zwierzyć, a ponieważ ona i nasza trójka, stałyśmy się nierozłączne, powiedziałam jej wszystko. W głębi serca czułam, że mogę jej zaufać. W kilka dni zdobyła sympatię całej klasy. Każdy ją uwielbiał, a i tak spędzała większość czasu z nami. Ze mną. Osobą, ostatnimi czasy mającą problemy z komunikowaniem się z ludźmi.  
Kiedy wciąż zastanawiałam się co zrobić, wszystkie trzy zmówiły się przeciw mnie i powiedziały, że jeżeli zostanę w domu, przyjadą do mnie i zrobimy sobie babski wieczór. Nigdy nie byłam mściwą osobą, a nieobecność całej naszej czwórki na urodzinach Liama, bardzo by go zraniła i nie mogłam na to pozwolić. Był dla mnie zbyt ważny, a nawet gdyby nie był... nienawidziłam sprawiać innym przykrości.  
Odniosłam wrażenie, że dziewczyny chciały w ten sposób pokazać, że stoją po mojej stronie, a nie potrzebowałam tego. Nie prowadziłam z Liamem wojny, więc nie musiałam też zbierać przeciw niemu wojska.

W piątek po szkole poszłyśmy na zakupy. Kupiłam tylko sukienkę i buty, ale ze względu na moje towarzyszki, musiałam oprócz sklepów odzieżowych i obuwniczych odwiedzić również wszystkie kosmetyczne i wiele innych, gdyż jak się okazało, Andrea nadal nie miała prezentu dla Liama. Po obejściu całego miasta, postanowiła kupić mu zegarek, po który musiałyśmy wracać na drugi koniec Newcastle. W międzyczasie postanowiłyśmy zrobić mu również album. Pomysł wydawał się być świetny, tak więc zaczęłyśmy wydzwaniać do wszystkich znajomych po kolei i prosiłyśmy o ich zdjęcia z Liamem, wraz z datami ich wykonania, ponieważ miałyśmy w planach wklejenie ich chronologicznie, od czasów, kiedy blondyn był małym bobasem, do dzisiejszego dnia, kiedy to był już pełnoletni. Jak się okazało, porwałyśmy się z motyką na słońce.  
O godzinie ósmej rano w sobotę, byliśmy już w domu Horanów, lecz gromadzenie zdjęć i robienie odbitek zajęło nam mnóstwo czasu. O osiemnastej miałyśmy stawić się u solenizanta, więc już sześć godzin wcześniej zaczęłyśmy panikować, że się nie wyrobimy. W dużej części pomógł nam Niall, który jeździł co chwila do fotografa i cierpliwie czekał tam na kopie zdjęć. Z układaniem ich chronologicznie (oczywiście połowę dat musieliśmy zgadywać) również nam pomógł, czym byłam zaskoczona. Moje zdziwienie minęło dopiero wtedy, kiedy zobaczyłam zdjęcie przedstawiające brata Alex z Liamem. I to stare zdjęcie. Jak się okazało zarówno Niall, jak i jego siostra znają blondyna od ładnych paru lat. Ich babcie są sąsiadkami i widywali się co roku, kiedy to rodzeństwo przyjeżdżało do pani Horan, a Liam do ciotki, która mieszkała z mężem i córką u jego dziadków. Wtedy mój mózg się obudził i przypomniało mi się, że Liam rzeczywiście mówił mi kiedyś o jakimś chłopaku z Londynu.

Z trudem wyrobiliśmy się z albumem, ale nie ma słów by wyrazić dumę, jaką czuła nasza piątka podpisując się pod życzeniami na przyklejonej do tylnej okładki albumu kartce. Biegiem ubierałyśmy się i malowałyśmy, podczas gdy Niall zdążył zrobić obiad, przespać się, przebrać i jeszcze musiał na nas czekać. Kategorycznie przeciwstawił się swej siostrze i odmówił jechania samochodem, tłumacząc, że nie będzie mógł pić, jeśli będzie miał potem prowadzić. Dziewczyny były przerażone tą perspektywą, gdyż miały na nogach wysokie szpilki, a do Payne'ów szło się stąd dobre czterdzieści minut. Nie śmiały jednak rozpocząć dyskusji z chłopakiem, którego poznały zaledwie kilka godzin temu. Uśmiechnęłam się spoglądając wymownie na moje czółenka, których grube obcasy mierzyły jedynie po siedem centymetrów, przez co zostałam obrzucona nienawistnymi spojrzeniami przez moje towarzyszki. Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz, lecz kiedy Adndrea w trybie ekspresowym (zjechała tyłkiem po schodach) dostała się na ułożoną z kamienia dróżkę przed domem Horanów, chłopak zlitował się i zawrócił do mieszkania po kluczyki.

Niall odjechał odstawić samochód, a my stałyśmy pod dębowymi drzwiami piętrowego domu Payne'ów, czekając aż ktoś nam otworzy. Już po kilku sekundach przed naszymi oczami pojawił się blondyn. Rozpromienił się na nasz widok, po czym zaczęłyśmy wspólnie składać mu życzenia. Było mi to na rękę, bo nie musiałam wiele mówić, a gdybym miała ułożyć je sama, byłaby to jakaś wyklepana formułka, gdyż nie umiałabym wymyślić dla Liama czegoś szczerego. Miałam pustkę w głowie. Kiedy mnie uścisnął poczułam się dziwnie. Jeszcze niedawno myślałam, że tego właśnie mi brakowało przez ostatni czas... Wsparcia najlepszego przyjaciela, ale teraz... stałam wtulona w niego, ale było to jak przywitanie kogoś, kto był ci bliski, lecz potem nie widzieliście się masę czasu i teraz jest ci miło, że go spotykasz, ale nie poczułabyś też wielkiej straty, gdyby do tego nie doszło. Zakuło mnie serce, bo w tej właśnie chwili uświadomiłam sobie, że nasza przyjaźń była piękną relacją trwającą ponad siedemnaście lat, która mimo tego, że wydawała się silna, minęła bezpowrotnie.  
\- Cieszę się, że jednak przyszłaś - powiedział uśmiechając się.  
Jego brązowe oczy znów wydawały się ciepłe i przyjaźnie do mnie nastawione. Nie wiedziałam co odpowiedzieć, dlatego w duchu dziękowałam Alex, która zwróciła się właśnie do Liama, tłumacząc dlaczego jej brat się jeszcze nie zjawił. Skorzystałam z okazji i dołączyłam do Carmen i Andrei, które kierowały się w stronę stołu.  
\- Bonnie! Wieki cię nie widziałem!  
Usłyszałam za sobą znajomy głos i odwróciłam się w stronę niebieskookiego szatyna.  
\- Lou! - zawołałam entuzjastycznie, przyznam, trochę udając. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy rozmawiałam jedynie z mamą, czasem dzwonił do mnie Zayn i kilkukrotnie odwiedziły mnie przyjaciółki, których jednak unikałam. Odzwyczaiłam się od ludzi. Nie tęskniłam za nimi tak, jak oni zdawali się tęsknić za mną. Byłam jak obudzona ze śpiączki. Wakacje minęły mi w mgnieniu oka, ale przecież inni żyli normalnie i dla nich sześćdziesiąt dni to jednak kawał czasu.  
Chłopak mocno mnie przytulił, kiedy do niego podeszłam. Poznałam Louisa dwa lata temu, na początku liceum. Wydawał się wiecznie uśmiechniętą osobą, robiącą sobie żarty ze wszystkiego, nawet kiedy było to naprawdę niewłaściwie. Myślałam, że nie potrafi być poważny, jednak bardzo się, co do niego myliłam. Kiedy zmarł mój tata, Tommo był pierwszą osobą, która mnie odwiedziła i po tym, jak łzami zamoczyłam mu całą bluzę, zaoferował się, że gdybym czegoś potrzebowała, mogę na niego liczyć. Na pogrzebie stał zaledwie kilka metrów za mną i muszę przyznać, że dzięki niemu, Carmen i Andrei obok, nie czułam się z tym wszystkim sama.

Siedziałam samotnie na krześle i z nudów zaczęłam mieszać czerwoną słomką mój sok pomarańczowy. Wszyscy już dawno znaleźli się na parkiecie, przez co czułam się skrępowana, gdyż jako jedyna nie opuszczałam mojego miejsca.   
\- Zatańczysz?   
Podskoczyłam zlękniona głosem Liama. Oderwałam wzrok od szklanki i spojrzałam na blondyna.   
\- Dziękuję, nie tańczę.   
Odsunął krzesło i usiadł obok mnie.   
\- Bonnie, znałem twojego tatę całe życie i jestem przekonany, że nie chciałby, żebyś smuciła się przy stole, podczas gdy wszyscy inni się bawią.   
Nie chciałby też, żeby po jego śmierci mój najlepszy przyjaciel mnie zostawił, pomyślałam, ale nie wypowiedziałam tych słów na głos. Nie chciałam robić mu przykrości, jak i również nie czułam potrzeby mówienia mu tego. Zapewne gdybym nadal czuła żal po zniszczeniu tego, co między nami było i gdyby w moim sercu nadal zajmował miejsce należne najbliższej osobie, powiedziałabym mu o moich odczuciach. Teraz jednak, kiedy pogodziłam się z myślą, że to wszystko minęło i nie wróci, nie widziałam sensu mówienia mu o tym. Takie rzeczy były zarezerwowane dla przyjaciół, a on, niestety, już się do tej grupy nie kwalifikował. Cóż za ironia losu! Gdyby był mi bliski właśnie bym go zraniła, a że było inaczej, patrzył na mnie z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- Chodź. - Wstał i pociągnął mnie za rękę.  
Westchnęłam w odpowiedzi i podążyłam za nim. Nie chciałam się sprzeczać, bo wiedziałam, że w nerwach mogłabym powiedzieć coś, czego później bym żałowała, lecz szłam tam z ciężkim sercem. Nie powinnam się bawić, kiedy od śmierci mojego taty minęły dopiero dwa miesiące.

Wydawało mi się, że pogodziłam się z tym, że Liam nie był już moim najlepszym przyjacielem, ale podczas powolnego tańca do "Someone Like You" Adele, z trudem hamowałam łzy. Do tego roku nie miałam żadnych zastrzeżeń do naszej przyjaźni. Była idealna. Owszem, kłóciliśmy się czasem, nawet dość często, ale poza tym był on jak kawałek mojej duszy. Znaliśmy się od urodzenia, wszystkie swoje sekrety i każdą troskę dzieliliśmy wspólnie. Teraz wszystko zostało zaprzepaszczone i mimo, że słowa piosenki głosiły, że ktoś kiedyś zastąpi jego miejsce, wiedziałam, że tak nie będzie. Nie będę miała żadnego innego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa, który znałby historię całego mojego życia na pamięć. Może pojawi się ktoś nowy, ale czy miałam siłę na budowanie wszystkiego od początku? Powtarzać każde słowo, które kiedyś wyszło z moich ust w rozmowie z Liamem? I skąd miałam wiedzieć komu mogę zaufać?

Przyjęcie doszło już do tego punktu, którego nie lubiłam i chciałam wracać do domu. Alkohol rozplątał język nawet Zaynowi, który teraz paplał o nie wiadomo czym. Nie przepadałam za piciem, więc zaczynało mnie już denerwować ciągłe tłumaczenie, żeby mi nie polewać. Kiedy jednak Louis chwytał za butelkę, moje słowa nie miały dla niego znaczenia. Już zamierzałam mu coś powiedzieć, kiedy poczułam, jak ktoś łapie moją prawą rękę. Może nie byłabym w takim szoku, gdyby nie fakt, że po mojej prawej stronie siedział brat Alex, a nie znałam go przecież zbyt dobrze, więc czemu mnie w ogóle dotykał?  
\- Mogę cię prosić? - zapytał nad moim uchem, gdyż muzyka grała tak głośno, że inaczej pewnie w ogóle bym go nie usłyszała. Po jego błyszczących, niebieskich oczach od razu można było poznać, że nie jest trzeźwy.  
Nie podobała mi się perspektywa tańczenia z pijanym, ale jednak mimo wszystko wolałam to, niż gotować się ze złości na Lou, próbującego mnie upić. Tak więc po kilkunastu sekundach tańczyłam z prawie zupełnie obcym chłopakiem na środku salonu Payne'ów.  
Nie wiedziałam czy, to zasługa krążących w krwi Nialla promili, czy po prostu uwielbiał Enrique Iglesiasa, w każdym bądź razie, naprawdę szalał, kiedy tylko usłyszał pierwsze takty "Bailamos". Jako, że był w takim stanie, a nie innym, obawiałam się, że zaraz nas oboje przewróci i już myślałam, że moje obawy były słuszne, kiedy chłopak przyciągnął mnie do siebie.  
\- Nie bój się, Bonnie, nie jestem aż tak pijany - zaśmiał mi się do ucha.  
\- Świetnie, ale tak się składa, że mam buty na obcasach, więc wolę uważać, zwłaszcza, że nie jestem mistrzynią tańca.  
Nastąpił ten moment piosenki, kiedy to melodia nieco złagodniała, a głos wokalisty przycichł. Blondyn uznał za stosowne zaprzestać ciągłego obracania mnie i przez chwilę kołysaliśmy się spokojnie w rytm muzyki. Przez tą krótką chwilę zdążyłam zauważyć Harry'ego i Jessie. Kochałam szatyna, jak brata, ale nienawidziłam jego stosunku do kobiet. Nie szukał trwałego związku, a przygody na jedną noc. Starałam się nie zwracać na to uwagi, ale widząc Jessie pękało mi serce.  
Dziewczyna była zielonooką szatynką, chodziła ze mną do klasy i miała bardzo zaniżone poczucie własnej wartości. Uważała się za grubą, choć z pewnością nie była to prawda. Jej ojciec był alkoholikiem, nie była zbyt dobrze usytuowana, dlatego też sprawiała wrażenie zaskoczonej samym faktem, że ktoś zechciał się do niej odezwać. Rozmawiałam z nią kilkukrotnie i wydawała się naprawdę sympatyczną dziewczyną. Widok jej z Harrym, był przykry. Po jej uśmiechu widziałam, że zapewne myślała, że złapała Boga za nogi. Harry Styles, chłopak, którego uwielbiała cała szkoła, z własnej woli do niej podszedł... bo nie wierzę, że to Jessie zrobiła pierwszy krok. Nie chciałam, żeby ją wykorzystał... narobił nadziei i zostawił potwierdzając jej przypuszczenia, że jest do niczego. Ale cóż mogłam zrobić?

Kiedy wróciliśmy do stołu, Zayn złościł się na Liama, który z kolei żywnie się tłumaczył. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać od uderzenia w czoło, kiedy usłyszałam, jak mój kuzyn mówi blondynowi, że gdyby dwa miesiące temu nie było go w Londynie, wyrwałby mu nogi z du... z tyłka. Jego towarzysz zaczął przepraszać, a kiedy zauważył moją obecność wkręcili w swoją pijacką dyskusję mnie, z czego nie byłam zadowolona i pragnęłam jedynie wrócić już do domu.  
\- Lou, zamorduję cię jak wytrzeźwiejesz! - krzyknął nagle Niall, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich siedzących w pobliżu.  
Podążyłam za wzrokiem blondyna i zauważyłam czerwoną na twarzy Alex, śmiejącą się, prawdopodobnie, z niczego.  
\- Zostawiłem cię samą na pięć minut - warknął do siostry, lecz kiedy zauważył, że do dziewczyny nic nie dociera, po prostu zamilkł. Wziął głęboki oddech, aby się uspokoić, po czym stwierdził, że na nich już czas. Niemal siłą musieliśmy wyprowadzić Alex, której nagle zachciało się tańczyć. Doszłam do wniosku, że Horanom przyda się pomoc, a poza tym zaczynałam być śpiąca, więc trochę skorzystałam z okazji i również postanowiłam wracać do domu. Pożegnaliśmy się ze wszystkimi i wyszliśmy na zewnątrz.

Alex z trudem utrzymywała się na nogach, musieliśmy ją wręcz wlec po chodniku. Po kilku minutach, Niall wziął siostrę na plecy i niósł przez jakiś czas, lecz potem opadł z sił. Spojrzałam na chłopaka i wydawał się być kimś innym niż jeszcze kilkanaście minut... z beztroskiego, upitego nastolatka, zmienił się w odpowiedzialnego brata, jakby w jednej sekundzie wytrzeźwiał. Blondynka w pewnym momencie zaczęła śpiewać jakąś piosenkę, co dodatkowo go denerwowało. Świeże powietrze zadziałało na Alex. Przechodząc koło parku, który znajdował się na ulicy, na której mieszkało rodzeństwo, ogłosiła, że jej niedobrze, a kilka sekund później zwymiotowała w pobliskie krzaki. To ją nieco otrzeźwiło i dzięki temu zdołała dojść do domu na własnych nogach, lecz dla bezpieczeństwa podtrzymywaliśmy ją do samych drzwi.  
Kiedy znaleźliśmy się w mieszkaniu, zaprowadziliśmy dziewczynę do jej pokoju. Niall zdjął z jej nóg szpilki i przykrył ją kołdrą, po czym wyszliśmy na korytarz.  
\- Dziękuje, Bonnie. - Wymusił uśmiech i popatrzył na mnie. - Nie zmarzłaś?  
Zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, dotknął mojego ramienia i sam przekonał się, jak zimna była moja skóra.  
\- O cholera! Przepraszam, nie pomyślałem o tym, że się ochłodziło, ale tak mnie wkurzyła... - zaczął, przeczesując ręką włosy.  
\- Nie ma sprawy, nic mi nie będzie.  
\- Napijesz się czegoś? Herbaty, gorącej czekolady?  
\- Dziękuję, ale jedyne czego chcę, to wreszcie zasnąć, więc będę się już zbierała do domu.  
\- Okay, to idziemy - powiedział i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Zdjął ze stojącego przed nimi wieszaka, czarną, skórzaną kurtkę i podał mi ją.  
\- Niall, dam sobie radę. Nie musisz mnie odprowadzać - powiedziałam, zakładając ubranie.  
\- Bonnie, chyba sobie żartujesz, jest środek nocy, a ty musisz wracać ulicą, na której nawet za dnia jest niebezpiecznie. Nie ma mowy.  
\- Tak, ale jeżeli mnie odprowadzisz, to ty będziesz potem musiał tą ulicą wracać - zauważyłam.  
\- Tak, ale ja jestem mężczyzną, więc mnie pewnie żaden zbir nie będzie chciał zgwałcić i w ogóle, wydaje mi się, że nie jestem tak kuszącą propozycją do napadu, jak niespełna osiemnastoletnia dziewczyna.  
Milczałam przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć. On natomiast chyba nigdy nie miał problemów z prowadzeniem rozmowy.  
\- Wiesz... jak tak się o mnie martwisz, możesz zawsze przenocować u nas.  
Zmierzyłam go wzrokiem, po czym wyszłam na zewnątrz, gdzie znów uderzyło we mnie zimne, wrześniowe powietrze. Przez dłuższy czas nie odzywaliśmy się pogrążeni we własnych myślach. Kiedy minęła nas grupka zakapturzonych mężczyzn, podziękowałam w duchu Niallowi za to, że nie pozwolił mi iść samej.  
\- Niall, skąd ty wiesz, że nie mam jeszcze osiemnastu lat? - zapytałam, przypominając sobie, o tym, jak będąc w domu, mówił, że "niespełna osiemnastoletnia dziewczyna jest kuszącą propozycją do napadu".  
\- Dziewczy... - przerwał - Alex coś wspominała, że masz urodziny w listopadzie.  
Po jego reakcji, poznałam, że wyrwałam go z zamyślenia, a po minie, o czym myślał.  
\- Nie przejmuj się tak Alex. Raz się upiła, ale wydaje mi się, że na drugi raz będzie mądrzejsza. - Zmieniłam temat, ale krępowało mnie przebywanie w towarzystwie Nialla, kiedy był tak przygnębiony. Niełatwo było pocieszać obcą osobę, mieszać się w jej sprawy również, ale nie mogłam też udawać, że nic nie widziałam.  
\- Bonnie, tu nie chodzi o to, że się upiła. Ona jest chora, a choroba, nie oszukujmy się, ogranicza. Jestem pewien, że jutro wstanie przeziębiona, a osoba z astmą, nie przechodzi przeziębienia tak, jak ja, czy ty, a często ląduje z tym w szpitalu... ona nigdy się aż tak nie upiła. To ja jestem teraz za nią odpowiedzialny i jak widać nie idzie mi dobrze, skoro po niecałym tygodniu tutaj, wyląduje w szpitalu. - Zagryzł wargę i wbił wzrok w chodnik.  
\- Niall, ona nie musi zaraz wylądować w szpitalu, przecież to nie jest twoja wina...  
Chyba nie miał ochoty dłużej ciągnąć tematu, gdyż po chwili ciszy zaczął rozmowę o czymś innym. Opowiadał o szkole, którą miał zacząć za miesiąc, wspomniał o tym jak poznał Louisa... zanosił akurat jakieś papiery i minął się z Lou w sekretariacie, potem Tommo, jak to miał w zwyczaju, po prostu go zagadał i Niall go polubił, naprawdę polubił, ale szatyn upijając jego siostrę, mocno sobie u niego nagrabił.

Było już sporo po trzeciej, kiedy wreszcie stanęliśmy pod drzwiami mojego domu. Szybko się pożegnaliśmy, bo oboje byliśmy zmęczeni i śpiący. Ja byłam również przemarznięta, bo owszem, Niall dał mi kurtkę, ale na nogach miałam jedynie rajstopy i niewygodne buty, które nie dawały zbyt wiele ciepła. Tak, jak on mi, zaproponowałam mu coś do picia, ale nie wszedł nawet do domu, za co naprawdę byłam wdzięczna. Polubiłam go, ale zmęczenie brało nade mną górę.  
Kiedy wreszcie weszłam do domu, od razu zrzuciłam buty, zakluczyłam drzwi i skierowałam się do sypialni rodziców.  
\- Wróciłam - powiedziałam cicho, wchodząc wgłąb pomieszczenia, gdzie mama przy świetle lampki czytała jakąś powieść.  
\- Bonnie, jesteś pijana? Ja tutaj śpię, twój pokój jest na górze - odpowiedziała, zamykając książkę.  
\- Nie, mamo. Wiem, że nie mogłabyś zasnąć, dopóki bym nie wróciła, a powinnaś, bo kiedy pójdziesz do pracy, nie będziesz miała ku temu okazji, chciałam się tylko zameldować. - Usiadłam na łóżku.  
\- I jak było, pogodziłaś się z Liamem? - zapytała, spoglądając mi w oczy.  
\- W porządku, tak, ale to już nie to samo. Dobranoc - powiedziałam szybko, widząc, że mama ma ochotę zrobić ze mną wywiad. Ucałowałam ją w policzek, co było do mnie niepodobne, ale jakoś poczułam potrzebę pokazania jej, że doceniam wszystko, co dla mnie robi i ją kocham, choć rzadko to okazuję. Opuściłam pomieszczenie i pobiegłam na górę, gdzie szybko wzięłam prysznic, umyłam zęby i ułożyłam się do łóżka, gdzie zasnęłam, po kilkuminutowym wpatrywaniu się w czarną, skórzaną kurtkę, której zapomniałam oddać.

*"Someone Like You" ~ Adele


	5. Chcę żyć.

"All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused, I was broken and bruised..."*

Mimo obaw Nialla, Alex spędziła poniedziałek w szkole i nie wyglądało na to, by miało ją dopaść jakieś choróbsko. Gdy ja wzdychałam z tego powodu z ulgą, blondynka była w zdecydowanie złym humorze. Andrea, Carmen i ja próbowałyśmy poprawić jej samopoczucie, lecz odnosiło to odwrotne skutki. Pytałyśmy więc co się stało, na co uparcie twierdziła, że nic. Jej wzrok był wystarczającym ostrzeżeniem, by nie pytać dalej.   
Cały dzień była zła jak osa, aż w końcu, na ostatniej lekcji, zdecydowała mi się zwierzyć. Jak się okazało, z powodu jej sobotniej przygody z alkoholem, teraz nie odzywała się z bratem. Wiedziała, że zrobiła źle, ale jednocześnie była zła, że Niall traktuje ją jak dziecko. Była świadoma tego, że narobiła sobie wstydu i przez swoją głupotę mogła wylądować w szpitalu. Miała do siebie pretensje, ale, jak twierdziła, Niall też nie był święty, więc powinien ją zrozumieć i ochrzanić, a nie strzelać na nią fochy. Ponieważ rozmawiałam z chłopakiem, znałam jego punkt widzenia, więc chciałam go trochę usprawiedliwić w oczach siostry i przekonać ją by z nim szczerze porozmawiała. Skończyło się jednak tym, że podniosła głos. Nie dowiedziałam się, co chciała mi przekazać, bo nasza rozmowa dotarła do uszu nauczycielki.  
\- Bonnie i Alex! Skoro tak uwielbiacie rozważać tematy ewolucji, proszę przygotować na jutro referat o jej skutkach na przykładzie Australii. - Kobieta obrzuciła nas chłodnym spojrzeniem, po czym zwróciła się do klasy i kontynuowała temat.  
Alex ze wściekłością odłożyła długopis na ławkę i zaczęła przyglądać się krajobrazowi za oknem, nie odzywając się słowem do końca lekcji.

Szybkim krokiem kierowałam się w stronę domu Horanów, by napisać ten cholerny referat. W ręku ściskałam kurtkę Nialla, której zapomniałam oddać sobotniego wieczoru. Alex proponowała mi, żebym pojechała do niej od razu po szkole, jednak musiałam najpierw spotkać się z mamą, gdyż miała dziś nocny dyżur. Teraz ogarnął mnie strach. Przez całe życie unikałam tej ulicy jak tylko mogłam, a teraz szłam nią z własnej woli. Miałam przeczucie, że stanie się coś złego, ale odganiałam tę myśl, zwalając na zbyt wybujałą wyobraźnię. Niestety się myliłam. Usłyszałam jakiś dźwięk i zanim zdążyłam się odwrócić poczułam na ustach czyjąś rękę. Mój puls natychmiast przyspieszył. Próbowałam krzyczeć, wyrywać się, lecz na nic się to nie zdało. Zostałam zawleczona za pobliskie drzewo, stojące wśród paru innych. Byłam przerażona i choć oczywistym było, że ktoś mnie napadł, nie mogło to dotrzeć do mojej świadomości.  
\- Jak się czujesz w ostatnim dniu życia, mała? - zapytała z rozbawieniem zakapturzona postać. Szalik na twarzy sprawiał, że widziałam jedynie jej ciemne oczy. Nadal próbowałam się bronić, kopać, krzyczeć, ale byłam kompletnie bezsilna. Mocne uderzenie w brzuch skutecznie odebrało mi głos. Z trudem łapałam oddech. Zostałam powalona na ziemię i w tym momencie byłam pewna, że nie mam już szans. Wmawiałam sobie, że teraz wrócę do taty i wszystko będzie dobrze, ale wcale mnie to nie pokrzepiało. Zwłaszcza, że wiedziałam, że teraz mama zostanie całkiem sama. To myśl o niej dała mi sił by chwycić za nóż sprawcy. Niestety nie zdołałam odciągnąć go od mojej klatki piersiowej. Moje nadgarstki zostały uwięzione nad głową, a nóż powędrował na dekolt. Po sekundzie moja bluzka była przecięta na pół. W tej chwili dotarło do mnie, co zamierza zrobić siedzący na mnie mężczyzna i zaczęłam płakać. Było to dla mnie gorsze niż morderstwo. Wolałam umrzeć od razu.  
\- Nie! - krzyknęłam i zaczęłam się wyrywać, nawet jeśli było to bezsensowne. Obiecałam sobie, że się nie poddam.

Kiedy zaczynało brakować mi sił, usłyszałam szczeknięcie psa. Rzucił się na bandytę i dzięki temu mogłam choć przez chwilę odpocząć od ciągłego wysiłku. Wtedy zza drzewa wyłonił się znajomy mi blondyn. Spojrzał na mnie, po czym przerzucił wzrok na mężczyznę, znajdującego się teraz pod atakującym go zwierzęciem. Walcząc z gryzącym go czarnym kundlem, sięgnął po nóż, który wpadł mu wcześniej z dłoni, najwyraźniej zamierzając zabić nim psa. Niall jednak był szybszy. Zabrał przedmiot spod ręki napastnika, który widząc to, podniósł się na nogi i uciekł w nieznany mi teren. Zwierzę podążyło za nim, a Niall patrzył chwilę w jego stronę, jakby zastanawiając się co powinien zrobić, aż w końcu postanowił pozostać ze mną.  
Skuliłam się i dopiero wtedy rozpłakałam na dobre, uświadamiając sobie, że ledwie uszłam z życiem.  
\- Bonnie, jesteś cała? Mam dzwonić po karetkę? - zapytał łagodnie, kucając przy mnie.  
W odpowiedzi pokręciłam głową.  
\- W takim razie dzwonię po policję.  
\- Nie! Nie wiem jak wyglądał, miał rękawiczki, więc nie zostawił śladów, a nawet jeśli, to i tak by to olali, bądźmy szczerzy. Nie chcę o tym opowiadać na próżno. Zresztą nic mi nie zrobił, więc o nic nie mogą go oskarżyć - powiedziałam połykając łzy.  
Chłopak westchnął, zapewne w duchu przyznając mi rację. Wziął leżącą obok mnie kurtkę, założył mi ją na ramiona i zasunął suwak przy samej szyi. Było mi gorąco od nadmiaru emocji, poza tym dzień nie należał do najchłodniejszych, lecz byłam wdzięczna, że zadbał o to, bym nie szła przez miasto z rozdartą bluzką, bo sama pewnie nawet nie zwróciłabym na to uwagi.  
\- Chodźmy stąd.  
Przystałam na jego propozycję, chciałam jak najszybciej znaleźć się w bezpiecznym miejscu. Nogi jednak odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa. Zrobiło mi się słabo. Chłopak pomógł mi wstać i zaprowadził mnie do domu, w jednej ręce trzymając torby z zakupami, a drugą podtrzymując mnie, bym nie upadła.

Niall otwierał drzwi, a ja denerwowałam się, wiedząc, że będę musiała o wszystkim powiedzieć Alex. Trochę się uspokoiłam, ale trawa we włosach i rozmazany na policzkach tusz do rzęs musiały budzić podejrzenia. Chłopak puścił mnie do domu przodem i zawołał siostrę. Uśmiechnęła się na mój widok, po czym zrzedła jej mina.  
\- Przynieś Bonnie jakąś koszulkę, albo coś... - powiedział wchodząc do kuchni i zostawiając tam zakupy.  
\- Może powiedziałbyś mi co się stało, zamiast... - zaczęła podniesionym głosem, ale blondyn jej przerwał używając takiego tonu, że aż podskoczyłam ze strachu.  
\- A może jednak przyniesiesz jej jakieś ubranie, bo tak się składa, że jakiś debil próbował ją zgwałcić i podarł jej bluzkę? - wykrzyczał.   
Znałam go od niedawna, ale nie spodziewałam się, że kiedykolwiek zobaczę go w takim stanie. Dziewczyna spojrzała na brata z niedowierzaniem, po czym przerzuciła wzrok na mnie i kurtkę, którą na sobie miałam. Zaszkliły się jej oczy, odwróciła się i weszła do swojego pokoju, by po chwili wyjść z niego z czerwoną, zapinaną na guziki, koszulą bez rękawów. Po jej policzkach spływały łzy i rzewnie zaczęła mnie przepraszać za to, że kazała mi tu przyjść, choć przecież sama byłam sobie winna. Nie chciałam tego słuchać, marzyłam tylko o tym, by móc to jak najszybciej wyprzeć z pamięci.  
\- To nie twoja wina, Alex. Daj spokój. - Ostatnie słowo powiedziałam niemal niedosłyszalnie. Wyminęłam dziewczynę i zniknęłam w łazience. Zarzuciłam z siebie kurtkę, po czym zerwałam bluzkę, która z pewnością nie nadawała się już do użytku. Stanęłam przed umywalką w samym staniku i spojrzałam na własne odbicie. Jak się spodziewałam, łzy rozpuściły czarny tusz, dzięki czemu na mojej twarzy był niepodważalny dowód płaczu. Obmyłam się wodą i usiadłam na sedesie. Nie chciałam prędko wracać do kuchni, gdzie teraz Niall streszczał Alex całe wydarzenie. Poszedł do sklepu, usłyszał jakiś hałas i znalazł mnie. Odkręciłam wodę ponownie, wierząc, że jej szum zagłuszy rozmowę rodzeństwa. Nie mogłam jednak siedzieć w łazience bez końca, dlatego, kiedy tylko zebrałam w sobie dość odwagi, założyłam na siebie koszulę Alex i wyszłam. Na stole czekał na mnie kubek gorącej czekolady, którą przygotował zapewne Niall. Jego siostra raczej nie była w stanie. Kiedy mnie ujrzała, rzuciła mi się na szyję ponownie mnie przepraszając. Odpowiedziałam, że w gruncie rzeczy nic mi się nie stało i wprost poprosiłam ją, by już tego nie wspominała. Nikt więc nie poruszał tego tematu, ale wiedziałam, że wszyscy o tym myśleliśmy. 

Tworzenie referatu, bo to w końcu było celem mojego przybycia, szło nam beznadziejnie. Po godzinie, przez którą napisałyśmy zaledwie sześć zdań, Alex się poddała i poprosiła o pomoc brata. Z czystym sumieniem mogę powiedzieć, że to on jest autorem całej naszej pracy domowej, bo nawet jeśli my coś wymyśliłyśmy, musiał to poprawiać. Byłam wykończona, co zapewne było widoczne, bo gdy tylko Niall skończył dyktować Alex ostatnie zdanie, zaproponował mi odwózkę. 

Wracaliśmy do domu w niezręczniej ciszy. Dopiero, kiedy Niall zaparkował pod moim domem, a ja otwierałam drzwi, poprosił bym jeszcze chwilę została. Zrobiłam to niechętnie, doskonale wiedząc, co mnie czeka.  
\- Możecie mi powiedzieć jak to się stało, że Bonnie szła do nas sama?  
Spuściłam oczy. Nie patrzył ani na mnie, ani na blondynkę. Wbił wzrok w przestrzeń przed nim, nerwowo bębniąc palcami o kierownicę. Otwierałam już usta by odpowiedzieć, ale zamknęłam je, nie wiedząc, co mogę powiedzieć.  
\- Alex, próbuję cię chronić, to nie była tylko moja nudna gadanina, kiedy mówiłem, że ta ulica jest niebezpieczna. Wiem, że się na mnie obraziłaś, ale jak mogłaś pozwolić Bonnie iść do nas samej? - wybuchnął.  
\- Niall, to ja chciałam iść pieszo.  
Najchętniej uciekłabym z auta, ale nie mogłam pozwolić na to, żeby cała wina spadła na Alex. Zwłaszcza, że nawet bez tego była bliska płaczu. Teraz zrozumiałam czemu twierdziła, że blondyn traktuje ją jak dziecko. W tej chwili sama się tak czułam. Jak małe, nieodpowiedzialne dziecko.  
\- Obie oszalałyście. Gdybym się nie wybrał na te zakupy, nie wiadomo co by się stało!  
Blondyn kontynuował swoje kazanie. Dawno nie dostałam takiego ochrzanu. W sumie dziwiłam się jego zachowaniu. W końcu byłam mu prawie całkowicie obca, a wyglądało na to, że mocno się mną przejmował. Przypomniał mi się tata. Wariował jeszcze bardziej niż Niall, kiedy naraziłam się na niebezpieczeństwo. Nigdy nie zapomnę jego krzyku, kiedy zobaczył mnie stojącą na parapecie okna, ładnych kilka metrów od ziemi. Pokręciłam lekko głową, oddalając od siebie wspomnienia. Nie chciałam, by wyszło na to, że nie słucham chłopaka, który prawdopodobnie uratował mi życie.  
\- Po prostu następnym razem dzwońcie po mnie, dobrze? Nie chcę żeby spotkało was coś złego.  
Kiedy nastała między nami cisza, uznałam, że mogę już iść. Otworzyłam drzwiczki, a Niall i Alex poszli w moje ślady, jak się okazało po to, żeby mnie pożegnać.  
\- Przepraszam - wyszeptała blondynka, przytulając mnie.  
\- Nie masz za co. Nic mi nie jest, poza tym sama wpadłam na ten głupi pomysł.  
Zaczynały mnie irytować jej ciągłe wyrzuty sumienia, a jednocześnie byłam zła na siebie, że narobiłam im takiego strachu. Odsunęłam się od dziewczyny i odwróciłam do stojącego obok Nialla.  
\- Dziękuję - powiedziałam i zaskoczona objęłam go, kiedy się do mnie pochylił.  
\- Obiecaj mi, że już nigdy sama tamtędy nie przejdziesz. Nie chcę mieć cię na sumieniu - powiedział to żartobliwym tonem, ale jego niepewny uśmiech zdradzał, że mówił zupełnie poważnie.  
\- Okay, dobranoc. - Pomachałam im na pożegnanie i skierowałam się do drzwi. Kiedy je otwierałam, byli już wewnątrz samochodu. Usłyszałam znajome piski i po chwili zostałam zaatakowana przez Bruna, który niezmiernie się cieszył z mojego powrotu.  
\- Bruno! - pogłaskałam psa, ale było mu mało. Wsypałam do czerwonej miski karmę, co odwróciło jego uwagę. Minęłam go, wstawiłam wodę na herbatę i westchnęłam, bo będąc tutaj, nie mogłam uwierzyć, że to co stało się parę godzin temu było prawdą. Nie mogłam opanować chęci wyjrzenia za okno, dlatego też do niego podeszłam. Czarny chevrolet nadal stał pod moim domem. Wytężyłam wzrok i ujrzałam w ciemności dwie dobrze znane mi sylwetki. Alex znów zalewała się łzami, a chłopak coś do niej mówił. Nie krzyczał, wyglądał jakby coś jej tłumaczył i raczej nie miało to związku ze mną. Kiedy skończył, zadał dziewczynie jakieś pytanie. Wzrok cały czas miała wbity we własne stopy, dlatego musiał się do niej pochylić, by spojrzała mu w oczy. Ponownie zadał jej pytanie. Kiwnęła głową, a chłopak otoczył ją ramionami. Wtedy się w niego wtuliła, ale płakała dalej. Pocałował ją w czubek głowy, próbując ją uspokoić. Najwyraźniej się pogodzili. Musiałam przyznać, że naprawdę polubiłam Nialla i ciężko było mi uwierzyć, że jest ode mnie starszy tylko o rok. Bał się, że nie zadba wystarczająco o Alex, ale teraz wiedziałam, że z pewnością da radę. Nagle mnie olśniło, że nie zamknęłam drzwi, dlatego wróciłam i przekręciłam zamek. Mimo to, nadal bałam się być sama w domu. W sumie po raz pierwszy w życiu mnie to czekało, ale musiałam do tego przywyknąć. Nowa praca mamy wymagała, by spędzała noce w szpitalu.

Wzięłam prysznic, przebrałam się w błękitną piżamę z Kubusiem Puchatkiem i położyłam się do łóżka. Naprawdę bałam się być w domu sama, dlatego sięgnęłam po telefon, wierząc, że to jakoś mi pomoże.

Do: Alex  
Czyżbyś dostała wykład? :D Pogodziliście się?

Zdecydowałam się napisać do blondynki. Owszem interesowało mnie, jak układały się sprawy między nią, a jej bratem, ale szczerze mówiąc, chciałam tym odwrócić swoją uwagę od mojego strachu.

Od: Alex  
Bonnie, nie pyskuj!

Sprawdziłam mój poprzedni sms do dziewczyny i coś mi nie grało...

Do: Alex  
Alex?

Po chwili telefon zawibrował mi w ręce

Od: Alex  
Alex jest pod prysznicem. Zostawiła telefon w kuchni :P

Na moich policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce. To tak jakbym wysłała do Nialla wiadomość, w której obgadywałam Nialla.

Do: Alex  
Oops.

Do: Alex  
Nieładnie tak grzebać komuś po komórce.

Napisałam jedną wiadomość po drugiej.

Od: Alex  
Nieładnie tak się ze mnie nabijać :P Czasem trzeba, to w trosce o jej bezpieczeństwo. Mogłaś być jakimś pedofilem czy coś. Idź spać, bo nie wstaniesz do szkoły! Dobranoc :)

Nie czułam się dobrze z myślą, że tak szybko mnie spławił. Nie chciałam się nikomu narzucać, ale w końcu to on tak jakby zaczął tę rozmowę.

Do: Alex  
Nie nabijam się, tylko pytam! Dobranoc.

Od: Alex  
Niech Ci się przyśni twój wybawca ^^

Wywróciłam oczami pewna, że miał na myśli siebie, ale kolejna wiadomość wyprowadziła mnie z błędu. 

Od: Alex  
To nie był czasem dalmatyńczyk?

Rzeczywiście, to pies przybiegł mi na ratunek pierwszy, ale jestem pewna, że blondyn specjalnie napisał zdanie tak, bym pomyślała o nim. Próbowałam przypomnieć sobie zwierzę, który rzuciło się na bandytę, ale nic z tego nie wyszło.

Do: Alex  
Czarny dalmatyńczyk, serio? Może bym Ci powiedziała jaka to rasa, ale tak się składa, że byłam zbyt zajęta myśleniem jak przeżyć. Dobranoc, niech Ci się przyśni Cruella de Mon :)))

Nie mogłam się powstrzymać od wspomnienia o bohaterce filmu, który tak uwielbiałam, a 'dalmatyńczyk' Nialla właśnie mi o nim przypomniał.

Od: Alex  
To taka jesteś! Nie odzywam się do Ciebie!

Do: Alex  
Dobranoc :)))))

Czekałam chwilę na odpowiedź, ale w sumie byłam zadowolona, że nie przyszła. Nie lubiłam rozmawiać z ludźmi, których ledwo znałam. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o płeć przeciwną, wstydziłam się.  
Chcąc nie chcąc, wróciłam myślami do wydarzeń dzisiejszego dnia i uświadomiłam sobie, że nie byłam gotowa na śmierć. Przez ostatnie miesiące, często o niej myślałam, lecz przez cały czas wiedziałam, że nie mogłabym popełnić samobójstwa, więc były to rozważania czysto hipotetyczne. Nie mogłam zostawić mamy i to był mój jedyny argument, pomijając fakt, że jak każdy bałam się śmierci. Byłam jednak przekonana, że jestem w stanie ten strach przezwyciężyć. Dziś poczułam, że po prostu nie chcę umierać. Chcę żyć dla siebie, nie tylko ze względu na moją mamę, którą moje odejście, by zabiło. Szkoda, że musiała mi zajrzeć w oczy Kostucha, bym to zrozumiała.  
Sięgnęłam po słuchawki i podłączyłam je do telefonu. Przeglądałam muzykę, szukając HIMa**, aż doszłam do wniosku, że wcale nie mam ochoty tego słuchać. Polubiłam zespół kilka lat temu, ale dopiero w tym roku zaczęłam się nimi bardziej interesować. Po śmierci taty słuchałam tylko ciężkiej muzyki z dołującym zazwyczaj tekstem. Wiedziałam, że to w dużej części dlatego, zamiast spać w nocy, płakałam. Przy takim hałasie nie dało się zasnąć, a słowa mówiące o beznadziejności ludzkiej egzystencji tylko budziły we mnie smutek.  
Tego wieczoru nie chciałam płakać do czwartej nad ranem, bo zazwyczaj wyjmowałam słuchawki z uszu grubo po trzeciej. Tej nocy chciałam po prostu zasnąć, dlatego wcisnęłam playlistę "DEMI". Już po paru sekundach "Heart Attack" zatęskniłam za dawną sobą, która rok temu słuchała tego albumu, podziwiając artystkę za jej siłę. Niesamowite jak przez ten czas zmieniła się moja perspektywa patrzenia na to wszystko. Potrafiłam utożsamić się z uczuciami przekazywanymi w muzyce, bo sama zaznałam gorzkiego smaku bólu, a teraz, idąc dalej w jej ślady, musiałam stać się wojowniczką... musiałam pozostać silna...***

*"Warrior" ~ Demi Lovato  
** HIM - fiński zespół muzyczny grający głównie love metal.  
*** DEMI czyli album, którego słucha przed snem Bonnie, zawiera piosenki,przepełnione uczuciami, jakie towarzyszyły ich autorce w chyba najgorszym momencie jej życia. Znajduje się na nim piosenka "Warrior", co znaczy "wojowniczka", a "Staying Strong" jest książką, którą napisała Demi, wierząc, że w ten sposób, opisując własne problemy i to jak sobie z nimi poradziła, pomoże swoim Lovatics. Słowa Bonnie, że musi stać się wojowniczką i pozostać silna, są właśnie nawiązaniem do twórczości Demi Lovato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Warrior" ~ Demi Lovato  
> ** HIM - fiński zespół muzyczny grający głównie love metal.  
> *** DEMI czyli album, którego słucha przed snem Bonnie, zawiera piosenki,przepełnione uczuciami, jakie towarzyszyły ich autorce w chyba najgorszym momencie jej życia. Znajduje się na nim piosenka "Warrior", co znaczy "wojowniczka", a "Staying Strong" jest książką, którą napisała Demi, wierząc, że w ten sposób, opisując własne problemy i to jak sobie z nimi poradziła, pomoże swoim Lovatics. Słowa Bonnie, że musi stać się wojowniczką i pozostać silna, są właśnie nawiązaniem do twórczości Demi Lovato


End file.
